


You Make My Heart Quiver

by mimirexx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Archery, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimirexx/pseuds/mimirexx
Summary: Sasha hopes for a sponsorship after her biggest match this far. What she didn’t expect was to fall so sickly in love with the head of the Survey Corps, out of all people. That man is driving her crazy and she needs to act before losing her mind.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Make My Heart Quiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/gifts).



> Christmas is the time of caring and sharing! So I wrote this fic for a special person! Esli I hope you like it <3

The weather was perfect, the sun covered by a few clouds and thankfully not blinding. A soft breeze hit the girl, making her bangs dance around her head. She waited for the perfect moment when the wind stopped for just a second, aimed her bow properly and released the string. 

The arrow shot at an incredible speed, hit the target, as the girl let the bow drop forward and swing slightly. 

“Nine.” A voice called out over the speakers and the audience clapped. 

Sasha used her free hand to wipe away sweat from her brow and shot a glance at the other competitor by her side. The girl drew the string and soon shot her arrow as well at which the male voice spoke up again. “Nine.” He announced and the audience began clapping again. 

It was close. 18 to 17. Her chances of victory were so close yet so far and if Sasha didn’t hit a straight ten right now, she could throw her bow into the next trash can and go home. 

The regional championship wasn’t something she wanted to mess up. Her father would be disappointed and Sasha would definitely be even more disappointed of herself. Archery was her passion and she was always the best— maybe the pressure was a bit too much this time. More eyes than ever were fixated on them, there were countless sponsors sitting between the audience and everyone was waiting for the last shot, so one wrong move may very well mean the end of a career. 

Sasha adjusted a new arrow and faced the target. Her time was ticking, she could see the numbers counting down on a screen near her target. 

Fourteen seconds— she had to make it. 

The brunette lifted her bow and slowly drew back the string, letting it rest on her cheek as she closed one eye. She held her breath, eyed the circular target and tried to ignore the sound of her thumping heart in her ears. 

The countdown reached five and Sasha quickly gathered herself. She stopped her body from shaking and let go of the string. The arrow was shot and her bow swung downwards again as she looked out for where her arrow hit. 

A short silence, then a clear “ten” could be heard. Sasha exhaled deeply but didn’t allow herself to calm down. The last shot was yet to be made, so the brunette eyed her opponent’s target very closely. 

After a couple of painfully long seconds, the other shot the arrow and it hit the target as well. Sasha held her breath. 

“Eight,” the voice announced in its monotonous tone. 

That made Sasha’s eyes grow double their size and she jumped into the air in what could only be utter joy. “Oh my  _ God _ !” She exclaimed as the audience cheered, squealing loudly. 

Sasha could see her friends jumping up from their chairs and cheering for her the loudest. It made her chest swell with pride and she used both arms to wave at them. At the moment, she didn’t care about how childish she looked like in front of the sponsors, she was far too happy to tune down her joy now. 

She won the Regionals! She really did it! The next step now were the Nationals, and then the Internationals?! That was what she hoped. 

“Congratulations.” Sasha could hear someone say behind her and turned around to face her opponent. The brunette smiled and pulled the other girl into a hug. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, “you were really good!” 

After some more congratulations and receiving the trophy (which Sasha proudly held up), she took her bow and left to see her friends. Before she could reach them, she was stopped by a man standing in front of her and stretching out a hand. 

Sasha eyed this strange man closely. His hair was as dark as the night, his gaze sharp. His eyes were narrowed but she could see the bit of steely gray surrounding his pupils. It might as well have been some other dark color, she wasn’t so sure about it at the moment. But one thing was for sure: this man was short. Not that she minded, he just looked too gloomy for someone this size. 

“Levi Ackerman.” The man introduced himself very simply as Sasha reached out to shake his hand. “Survey Corps.” 

The brunette blinked with widened eyes. The Survey Corps was one of the biggest sponsors she ever heard of! It was a cooperation which supported many different kinds of sports because of how big it was, archery was only one of many. They were a great cooperation from what she had heard and supported their athletes in many ways. From uniforms to tools and equipment and traveling to competitions; they took care of everything. So Sasha knew that she had a lot of luck to be pulled into consideration by this company. 

“S-Sasha!” She stammered quickly and shook the man’s hand more eagerly, her smile huge. “Sasha Braus! It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Ackerman!” 

The man looked a little bewildered by her sudden change of behavior before shaking his head lightly and reaching for something inside his jacket. He pulled out a small card and handed it to Sasha. 

“I’m sure you’ll get many offers from other companies,” he said as he readjusted his clothes and looked up into her eyes, “but if you’re interested, you can visit me in my office tomorrow and we will talk through a special offer I want to make. I’m free at noon-” 

“-Yes!” Sasha agreed immediately. She noticed the stare Mr. Levi gave her and quickly cleared her throat, forcing herself to talk calmer because she didn’t want to already weird out her new sponsor. “I mean, I would love to. I’ll be there tomorrow.” 

With a short nod, Levi turned on his heels to leave, and once he was out of sight, Sasha began squealing like a child. This day couldn’t get any better! She looked down at the card Levi gave her and couldn’t stop grinning. 

Survey Corps, here she comes!

The next day, Sasha made her way to the address of the card. She arrived at a huge building which was made of glass. One could look into every room and see so many people working inside, some talking with others and some walking around. Right over the entrance was a big  _ Survey Corps _ sign with the Wings of Freedom. The entrance itself was a huge area with a lot of space and a couple of trees and plants everywhere around the place. It was all arranged in a wonderful and creative way. 

Yeah, that was definitely the right place for her. 

Taking a deep breath, Sasha made her way over to the building and walked inside. “Welcome to the Survey Corps.” She was greeted by a warm voice and looked over at the reception where a ginger haired woman with a friendly smile sat. “How can I help you?” 

“Hi. Uh... My name is Sasha. Sasha Braus?” She looked a little nervous when the woman behind the reception only gave her a confused look. “....I met Mr. Ackerman yesterday and he told me to come here.” She added to which the gingerhead gasped. 

“Oh! You’re the archer girl!” She giggled behind her fist. 

The brunette smiled. “Yeah, I guess that’s me.”

“Of course! Now I know who you are.” With a small hum and a few clicks on her computer, the woman eventually pointed to her left, “the elevator is over there. Take it to the 15th floor, then keep left. Mr. Ackerman’s door is the last one.” 

“Thanks.” Sasha smiled, feeling less awkward now but still pretty nervous. This man could change her whole future, so she had to make a good impression and convince him into the sponsorship. The Survey Corps was a very important cooperation to her, it’d mean the world to her if everything worked out. 

So the young woman made her way to the elevator, got out on the 15th floor and walked along the hallway until she reached the very last one door. The door had a big nameplate, the name ‘Levi Ackerman’ standing out in its capital letters. Under it, in a slightly smaller font, was written ‘chief executive officer’. 

That made Sasha gulp, hesitant.  _ Chief executive officer?  _ What was someone like him even doing at an archery match? Didn’t he have other people to do this for him? Her palms began getting sweaty, her throat dry. She was about to talk with the head of the company, not just any random employee. If she messed this up... she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. 

Sasha breathed in and out deeply, trying to gather all of her courage. She could do this. She practiced with Connie the night before, this should be alright. What was the worst that could happen anyway?

Just as Sasha raised her fist to knock at the door, it suddenly opened and her eyes widened in panic. “H-huh..?!” In front of her stood Levi Ackerman, in all his glory. Deep black pants which made his legs look absolutely stunning, the cleanest white shirt she ever laid her eyes on, the sleeves neatly folded up and exposing his forearms. 

She sucked in a quick breath as her gaze traveled up slowly. The first two buttons of his shirt were left open which made part of his toned chest visible. Her eyes moved further up, catching a glance at Mr. Ackerman’s sharp and prominent jawline which underlined all of his distinctive features, his thin but soft looking lips. And his eyes. Oh God, his  _ eyes _ . They mercilessly bored into her soul, making her knees weak. Blue, his eyes were definitely blue, and as dark and mysterious as the night. 

“—Oi! I’m talking to you, brat!” 

It snapped her out of her trance, making her gasp and take a step back. “A-ah! I’m-!” Her eyes were blown wide, her cheeks tinted in a soft pink. This was so embarrassing! But who told this man to open the door looking like a fine snack?! It wasn’t even her fault! 

“Tch.” The man sounded, quite irritated. “Stop looking so constipated and get your ass inside already.” 

Sasha gulped thickly, clenching her fists.  _ Way to go, Sasha. Now he thinks I’m weird. _ She shook her head and followed Levi inside who closed the door and went to take a seat at his big desk. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and rubbed her arm, clearing her throat. “Uhm... Hi.” She mentally facepalmed herself. This couldn’t get any worse. 

Levi raised an eyebrow, shook his head lightly and motioned to the chair in front of Sasha. As she took a seat, he leaned back into his chair and folded his arms over his chest. “Sasha Braus was your name, if I’m not mistaken?” 

The brunette in question nodded her head and slowly faced the other. “Yes, Sir.” 

“I see. Well, tell me about you, Sasha. When did you start with archery?” 

This kind of question somewhat caught Sasha off guard since she thought they would only talk about the contract and would call it a day. This helped her ease up a little and definitely made her less nervous- there was nothing she loved more than archery, after all!

“My father is an archer and already won many trophies before I was even born.” She smiled. “I can’t remember a time I wasn’t holding a bow, honestly. It’s always been part of my life. My first official match was when I was twelve.” 

“How was that match?” Levi inquired. 

“Well,” Sasha gave gave a thumbs up, “I won. But it was pretty close! It definitely is a match I could never forget.” She chuckled. 

Levi nodded and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table instead. “How many matches did you have this far?” 

“Oof. I couldn’t count them even if I wanted to. I just, kinda, go whenever there is one and school isn’t in the way? Archery is my passion, you know. So who counts how many matches I had?” 

“You’re still going to school?” The raven interrupted with a bit of confusion. 

“Uh- University, I mean.” Sasha corrected herself and scratched the back of her head. “I’m studying architecture.” 

“And you have time to go to so many matches while studying?” 

“I used to take part in matches regularly. After I started studying about two years ago, it settled for whenever I don’t have any exams or projects to finish.” She explained. 

“I see.” Levi said slowly, “and are you interested in taking part of bigger championships? I’m talking about Nationals as well as Internationals.” 

Sasha blinked a few times and nodded. “Of course. That’s why I’m here.” 

Levi hummed and opened a drawer by his side, pulling out a few papers and placing them on the table. “I’m interested in my cooperation being your sponsor. I’ve seen your last couple of matches and decided you are worth being sponsored by us.”

“You... you’ve seen more than one of my matches?” Sasha questioned, her brows turned upward in surprise. 

“Yes,” he stated very simply and just continued, “I’ve worked out this contract. The period of validity is one year. If it all works well on both sides, there are opportunities to extend it.” Sasha leaned closer to take a look at the papers on the table and nodded at Levi’s words- that sounded amazing, actually. 

“The contract is pretty self explanatory but if something isn’t clear for you, just ask.” He pushed the papers closer to Sasha for her to take. “If you agree on everything, you can sign it and we have a partnership. If not, you can throw the papers away.” 

Sasha nodded again and looked down at the papers. Levi was pretty straightforward and clear with what he said but she found that to be good, especially if they were going to work together for some time now. And she definitely wanted to work the Survey Corps. 

“If you feel pressured right now, you can take the papers home and come back in a few days.” The raven interrupted the silence, making Sasha look up. “How about Thursday?” 

“Uhm... Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” She smiled. Sitting there with Levi in the room, all alone, wasn’t exactly helping her to focus anyway. She couldn’t stop thinking about how good forearms can look, or how bad she wanted to run her fingers through his dark hair and find out if it really was as silky as it looked. 

Levi stood up, and so did Sasha, taking the papers with her. They walked over to the door and Levi opened it, stretching out his hand. “I hope to see you on Thursday.” 

Sasha shook his hand, feeling his firm grip. “You definitely will.” She promised and soon walked out of Levi’s office. Once she stood outside, she couldn’t help but grin. That wasn’t even as bad as she thought! And Levi was just— well, he was very charming in his own way. And no, she did not have a crush on him. That would be awkward, right?

_.....right? _

Thursday soon came and Sasha dropped off her signed contract in Levi’s office. And starting with this day, their partnership began. Sasha was given a new uniform to wear at any match she took part in, which Levi as her sponsor of course watched. It was a dark green t-shirt which had a print of two big wings on the back of it and was kept rather simple other than that. Her surname was written on the back of it over the wings as well as above her chest at the front. There were also a few white stripes on her sides and on the sleeves. 

Together with the shirts came white pants and a white chest guard. She was also given new equipment such as a finger tab, arm guard and other things. She only thing she denied to take was a new bow. Her father gifted her the bow she was using when she was still little and she won her first match with it. It had a big sentimental value to her and she couldn’t just use a new one. She probably would one day, but not so suddenly. 

“You’re crazy,” Connie one day said, laying on the bed with his head hanging upside down. “You can’t just fall for someone you’re working with. That’s rule number one, Sash.” 

“I knoooow!” She groaned into a pillow, “but I can’t help it! I tried everything!  _ Everything! _ How dare this asshole be so goddamn handsome?!” She fell back into her bed with a huff. “And so kind, and caring.... You have to see him around his employees. He treats them so well and is so full of understanding....  _ Ugh! _ ” 

“Damn.” Connie sat up, propping himself up with his elbows. “You should finally tell him then. ‘Cause, you know I love you, but I’m not gonna listen to your whining another year. I don’t think that’s good for you either.” He nudged his friend with his foot. 

But Sasha was quick to shake her head. “Nuh uh! I can’t! What if he doesn’t feel the same? That’d be so embarrassing! And then he’s gonna terminate our contract and hate me forever and I will never see him again!” She panicked. 

“Jeez, Sash.” The male groaned before gasping. He snapped his fingers, his lips curling into a grin. “What if we find out how he feels before you tell him?” 

That made Sasha lower the pillow to give her friend a confused stare. “He’s gonna know if you just ask him.” 

“But what if he  _ doesn’t _ ?” He emphasized with a laugh which made Sasha look even more confused. “You’re gonna love it, trust me.” 

Truth be told, Sasha wasn’t so sure about Connie’s plan but she did agree on the part that they should find out what Levi felt towards her or else she would go crazy. Connie sometimes had pretty good ideas so it shouldn’t be too much of a disaster. “Okay... I’ll trust you.” She murmured, still not a hundred percent convinced but ready to try. 

“Alright, we’re gonna start with-“

The door opened, cutting Connie off mid sentence. The two on the bed looked up to see Jean walking inside, holding a package and staring at it with furrowed brows. “Dude, did you - Oh, hi Sasha - did you buy something from Amazon again?” The brunet questioned and shot Connie a small glare. 

“Huh? No, I didn’t!” He defended quickly. 

Jean narrowed his eyes. “Is that so? And what is this in my hand then? Hm?”

Connie was silent for a moment before he suddenly jumped up from the bed and lunged forward to snatch the package from Jean’s hands, to no avail. The taller male held it up in the air and smirked. “Is it something embarrassing? Something naughty? Something you would like to keep a secret?” He teased. 

“Give it to me! That’s none of your business!” Connie exclaimed as he stretched his arms out as far as he could. Jean was too tall, however, so Connie had no chance to even touch the package. “Dude, that’s not funny! Stop this!” 

“You’re buying way too much!”

“It’s my choice how much I buy, horseface!” 

Sasha remained on the bed and watched her two best friends fighting over the box. It was pretty amusing to see two grown men fight over something so dumb, and at the same time it made her so curious. What could be inside the box that Connie didn’t want them to see? She had to find out. 

“Give it to me!” She exclaimed and held her hands out as Jean tossed the box into her direction. Then he wrapped both arms firmly around Connie from behind to hold him in place, giving him no chance to pull himself free. 

“Sasha!” Connie gasped in betrayal. “I wanna help you and you do this to me?!” 

“Sorry, but you’re making too much of a fuss over it. Now I have to know what’s inside the box too.” She chuckled and began ripping off the tape. After pulling it off and opening the box, Sasha fell into a fit of laughter. 

“What is it? Show me!” Jean demanded, arms still wrapped around Connie. 

Sasha couldn’t stop laughing as she pulled out the item from the box and held it up for the two to see. Upon seeing Jean’s offended face, she only laughed harder. 

“Are you serious?” He deadpanned as Connie began laughing too. “Ha ha. Very funny. How old are you, six?” 

Sasha stood up from the bed and pulled on the mask— the horse mask. “I always wanted to know what being a horse feels like!” She laughed loudly. 

Jean rolled his eyes and looked down at Connie, shooting him a glare. “What’s that for?” He almost growled, his frown deep. 

“Hm? I thought you could wear that mask in bed the next time.” Smirking, he leaned up to peck Jean’s cheek. He pretty much purred when he saw his boyfriend’s face contorting with anger. “You know damn well you  _ will _ .” 

“Like hell!” Jean snapped and began chasing Connie and Sasha around the apartment who threw the mask at each other and mocked Jean like there was no tomorrow. It was moments like these in which Sasha realized she didn’t have to worry about anything because whatever happens, she always had her friends. And even if they teased each other (or rather Jean) a lot, it always was in a playful manner. 

Fast forward a few days, Sasha had her date-but-not-date with Levi. Together with Connie, she texted Levi and asked to meet up one day to have lunch at her place. She guessed that Connie was right with saying she would feel the most comfortable when being in her own territory, surrounded by her own things and food. No pressure, just the two of them having a nice meal. It wasn’t the first time they would eat together but definitely the first time it would only be them. She was a little nervous, like always when she knew she would be alone with Levi. 

Connie and Jean helped her to prepare the food beforehand and her father left to get something done, so it was going quite smoothly this far. After Connie insisted on it, she agreed on wearing a dress and tied up her hair in a bun so she wouldn’t play with it out of anxiety. She felt confident and ready to counter Levi and his seductive, deep voice. 

As Sasha checked on the food in the oven, she heard the bell ring and quickly stood up straight. She brushed off her dress and checked her face and hair in her reflection on the microwave before hurrying over to open the door. “Hi.” She greeted with a smile and made room for Levi to walk in. “The foo-“ She barely said and stopped suddenly as she almost walked into the plant Levi was holding out for her. 

“A cactus. It’s easy to take care of.” He stated nonchalantly, “Hanji suggested to buy you one since it’s the first time I’m visiting your home. They said it would be appropriate.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s very nice. Thank you.” Still a little irritated about the plant, she reached out to take it and carried it into the kitchen where she placed it near the window. “You can take a seat wherever you like. The food still needs some time.” She gazed down at the plant a little lovingly. Levi went out of his way to buy her a plant and she found it cute that he chose something so extraordinary like a cactus. It suited Levi. 

“It’s not gonna grow faster only because you stare it down like that, brat.” The raven commented as he took a seat at the kitchen table and crossed one leg over the other, his arm coming up to rest on the back of the chair.

Sasha blinked and turned to face Levi, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right.” She cleared her throat and approached the counter, humming, “would you like some tea? I’ve got a few crazy new blends the other day.” 

“Thrilled.” Levi said simply, not sounding too excited about it. But then again, when did he ever sound excited to begin with? Sasha didn’t mind because she knew it was the way he always spoke. 

“Alright,” Sasha reached into the cupboard to pull out a box of tea and announced, “there’s apple cinnamon?”

“Disgusting.” Levi cringed. 

“Ginger lemon?” 

“Terrible.”

“Vanilla..?” She tried next.

Levi remained quiet. 

“....Green tea and matcha?”

“These are the same things, brat.” 

“Oh... Yeah, that’s... You’re right.” She muttered and placed the box down gently, staring down at it. She should’ve just bought some normal tea instead. How embarrassing. “Or.. Do you want some juice? Water?” 

When she turned around, she saw that Levi was staring at her and gave him a little smile. “So?” She questioned in a soft tone. 

Levi clicked his tongue and averted his gaze, brows furrowed deeply. After a while, he spoke up, “tch. Just give me the green tea one.” 

“Hm? Are you sure?” Sasha blinked with big eyes. 

“Yes,” Levi looked back at Sasha, “it won’t be that bad, i guess.” 

The brunette’s eyes lit up and she gave a quick nod before turning to prepare the tea. She filled the water boiler, turned it on and grabbed two mugs which she placed on the counter. Levi watched her every move, watched her putting the teabags into the mug and munching down a couple of biscuits until pouring the hot water into the mugs after it started boiling. Soon, Sasha brought the two mugs over and placed them on the table, together with a small bowl of sugar and the biscuits. 

She finally took a seat and dumped three spoons of sugar into her mug. Giving it a good stir, she leaned down to smell the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon and smiled to herself in contentment. That smell remembered her so much of winter time. 

“So. Why did you invite me over?” The raven broke the silence, earning himself a stare from Sasha. 

“Uhm...” She swallowed, feeling her face heating up. It definitely wasn’t from the tea. “Hah. I just... wanted to celebrate the one year anniversary of our partnership!” 

Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “That was three months ago. When you came to renew the contract.” 

“Right....” Her eyes darted around the room, not daring to look anywhere near Levi right now. She was never good at lying and she could tell Levi saw right through it. The longer she sat there, the more anxious she became, so she began stuffing herself with the biscuits. Her heart was thumping in her chest mercilessly, making her whole being feel its intensity. Her palms were getting sweaty and Sasha took a long sip of her tea to think. What could she tell Levi without making it obvious she was so crazy about him? 

She slowly lowered her mug again and placed it down on the table, hesitantly glancing over into Levi’s direction. “....How’s your tea?” She eventually asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Tch.” Levi lifted his mug in his own strange way, holding it by the rim and taking a sip. “Tastes like pig piss,” he muttered. And since he took another sip, Sasha could tell it didn’t taste as bad as Levi said. Otherwise he wouldn’t be drinking it. 

She let out a short chuckle and rubbed her thumb over her mug, staring down at it as they both fell quiet. 

_ Breathe _ , Sasha told herself,  _ just stick to the plan.  _

“So...” She broke the silence, “since the food will take some time, would you like to do something in the meantime?” 

Levi took another sip of his tea and shrugged. “Something like what?” 

“I don’t know... Have you ever held a bow?” Sasha asked curiously. “You’re sponsoring so many athletes but have you ever tried anything yourself?” 

Levi looked a little taken back by her question but he shook his head slowly. “No. I’m in charge of a big company. I don’t have time for sports or whatever.” 

A smile made its way to Sasha’s lips. “You had time to come over so... why don’t we try it?” She asked timidly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Levi seemed to hesitate for a moment before he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “If you insist,” he muttered. 

Sasha’s big brown eyes filled with joy as she jumped up from her chair and clasped her hands together in delight. “Yay! I’ll go get my bow!” And gone she was. 

So far so good. 

Sasha came back soon after and dragged Levi outside with her. The little house she and her father lived in was surrounded by many trees, so it was a perfect training ground in her free time. “Alright, that’s a good spot,” the brunette observed and looked over at a tree that stood in the distance. It wasn’t too far away because Sasha didn’t want to make things too difficult for Levi on the first try. 

“That tree over there,” she pointed at it, “that’s gonna be our target.” She carefully handed Levi the bow, trying to ignore the way their fingers brushed together for a moment. It made her heart beat fast again. 

She cleared her throat to focus and pulled out an arrow from her quiver which hung around her shoulder. After adjusting the arrow, she glanced up at Levi’s eyes. “You.. need to keep a very straight back while drawing the bow, otherwise your aiming will be sloppy.” 

“I see.” Levi said evenly and stared at the bow in his hands. He lifted it and drew the string with one finger, aiming for their practice tree. 

“No- wait. You have to...” She stepped behind him and laid a gentle hand onto his back. “Your back needs to be straight. More like... this.” She pressed a second hand against Levi’s chest and guided him to a better posture, bending him against the natural arch in his back. 

“Feels strange,” he commented. 

Sasha snorted and nodded, slowly drawing her hands back again, against her will. How bad she wished to touch Levi’s oh so perfect body for some longer. The feeling of his muscles under her palm was something she could gladly get used to. But she had to be patient. 

“Now lift the bow,” she explained, and Levi did just that, lifting the bow until his arm was in a perfect 90 degree position to the rest of his body. 

Sasha was still standing behind him, doing her best to keep her focus and not get lost in the absolutely perfect sight she had on Levi’s neck. Would it be too much to touch him there? Probably... 

“What now?” Levi’s voice was low, the only sound in their surrounding. The forest was surprisingly quiet today. He drew the string again and waited for Sasha to tell him if he did it right. 

The young woman inhaled and exhaled softly before stepping a little closer to Levi and reaching her arms around him (which worked just perfect because he was shorter than her but she didn’t dare to voice that). “Try doing it like this.” She guided his fingers to hold the string with her, using two fingers instead, her other hand holding onto the bow just below Levi’s hand. 

They were so close, Sasha could hear and feel Levi’s breathing. So steady and calm as ever. She could smell his cologne and could swear it was the best she ever smelled in her life. It smelled so manly and just like... Levi. It was the first time she ever got this close to Levi and she started to doubt her decision. What if she overstepped her boundaries?

Levi wasn’t making any move to create distance between them, so Sasha decided to be confident this time. Only this once. She wanted to take the chance now that she could and see where it’d lead. 

While they stood there in this position, Levi slowly turned his head at an angle to be able to look back at Sasha. His expression was unreadable, his brows furrowed like always but his eyes seemed different. Maybe it was working? She wasn’t all that sure. It was Connie’s idea, and he had a boyfriend, so she trusted him to know what to do. On the other hand, Connie didn’t always have the best ideas. 

“Oi, brat.” Levi muttered, his voice quiet, “what’s the point of this? My arms are getting tired..” 

Sasha decided this was her cue and closed the small gab between them by pressing their lips together. Levi somewhat flinched at her action but didn’t pull away yet- he didn’t kiss back either. So Sasha slowly broke the kiss after just a few seconds, missing the feeling of Levi’s soft lips and already fearing the worst. 

“What was that?” He questioned with a frown. 

Sasha gulped. “A... a kiss, I guess..?” 

“Gross,” Levi uttered. “...do it again.”


End file.
